Jeff the killer x Reader CC
by creepycandyXD
Summary: you are part of the story where jeff meets you when your 14
1. Chapter 1

jeff the killer x reader part 1

your 14 yrs CODES:

y/n:your name

h/c:hair colour

h/l:hair length

e/c:eye colour

s/c:skin colour

f/c:favourite colour

Hope you enjoy~ ^o^ i do not own creepy pasta in this

Nothing fanfic is real.(maybe jeff and your adventures in the story)

(your pov)

You came home from another day at work you where forced to work because your parents died in a car crash. Which was your birthday. You rented a room from a house owner and lived their in peace even thought it was tough and you were only 14. This was incredibly messed up now that you live in a strangers only bought clothes under $20 and you had to pay a $120 fee to keep your bedroom(each 3 week).You grabed your f/c oversized shirt and comfortable shorts and walked into the you opened the hot water and took of your clothes you rememberd the cut on your arm from worked in a chefs kitchen and did the dish was the only job you could steped into your shower adjusting the tempreture as your s/c skin shone brightly. You applyed your favourite scented shampoo in your hair and washed it carefully without damadgeing your you finished your shower you heard a thud but it was problay the owners back home.

(jeffs pov)  
Shit! i made to much noise when jumping through the to find a victim to put to sleep. I heard footsteps growing closer to me. Ahh perfect timing i wanted to hear their scream the footsteps approched to me i grabed my knife and i felt my muscles tense up.

(your pov)  
You walked down your hall way feeling this bad gut walked to the nearest wepon you could was an baseball bat. You grabed it and walked slowly to the place where you felt uncomfortable and swang the bat onto its face.

(jeffs pov)

oohhh SHit wtf!

(back to yew :3)  
You saw a 16 ish teenage boy faint to the ground with a bleeding nose you scremed and picked him up and put a pillow under his head. You began to panic "crap crap what if he wakes up what do i do um uerr ice pack ice pack and tissues." You ran off to grab both of the items and an back to see a blood soaked pillow. you placed the ice pack on his head and started to wipe the blood away. You began to study his face for anymore injures. Then you realised how pale his skin was and how he was he was missing EYELIDS!and had a smile recklessly carved on his face. You gasped as his body twitched and his pupils began to move everywhere. You asumed that it was him squinting *in his own way. You saw his muscle tense and he reganied back conciusness.

(jeffs pov)  
Urghh i fel heavy and my eyes are blurry Great now it will be so eaassy for the victim to react.I felt a finger poke me and jumped up from my knife and sticking it in front of my victims face.I saw a little girl that was younger then me wearing a f/c shirt holding a blood soaked tissue . Her e/c looked at my knife in adoreable . Wait shut up jeff shes younger the saw tears begining to form in her eyes from that you could tell that sees been through painful memories what shes my victim and im going to let her miseries go away. Just then i felt my head get heavy and i feel onto the little this is probably my wrost day of killing. i felt the girls hands wrap around me and she began to cry and tried her best to not make loud sounds while ended up making little hic hic sounds. I felt stupid i fel a bit more humain and patted her head lightly.

(your pov)  
I felt one of his hand lift up and pat my head as it pushed me to the wall and he ran away. Thats when i rememberd that it was jeff ... Jeff the killer.  
Next chapter out in 5 reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Creepypasta jeff x reader part 2 enjoy~ ^o^

Since your requests inspirad me i decided to write more. Thanks for support

your 14 yrs CODES:

y/n:your name

h/c:hair colour

h/l:hair length

e/c:eye colour

s/c:skin colour

f/c:favourite colour

Hope you enjoy~ ^o^ i do not own creepy pasta in this

Nothing fanfic is real.(maybe jeff and your adventures in the story)

(your pov)  
Its been weeks since i saw jeff...  
It also felt like years since i seen him urgh why do i miss him so much!  
bushes:'rustle rustle'  
Yew: Hello? is there anyone there (walks up to bushes)  
umm hello hmm..._insert blackout

(jeffs pov)  
i grabed y/n mouth and eyes and whispered to her go to sleep...  
i felt her struggle in the cramped bushes for breath but the stuggling slowly stop. She fainted. I realised that position we where in meant that her chest pressed againts my chest. I felt a blush sweep agianst my pale cheeks. I let go of her and her head falls to my legs. Picking her up bridal style i ran into the woods and saw the portal open to the creepypasta mansion. I jumped through it and i think the presure made my little y/n open her eyes.

(your pov)  
I opened my eyes due to some presure pressing down on me i saw jeff ...jeff..Jeff...JjEefff!  
I screamed and he looked at me creepily. I started swearing at him wtf***** let me go let me go. He stopped running put me down and slapped me open handed on my face his slap was so hard i was sure it left a bruise. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me i walked along as my h/c hair started flying against the wind. He looked back and said:where hear...

(jeffs pov)  
Ok y/n go inside She simply refused so i dragged her in hoping i wont break her wrist. She went with a red eye i think she was trying not cry (oo that ryhmss).  
I turned around to peck her on the cheek i slapped her on. She pushed me aside. Her disobedenence annoyed me i shouted: look just litsen to me and this wont happen again. Just then i saw a floating figure.  
My left arm tensed and i grabbed my knife chucking it at the figure.

(? pov)

Wtf jeff

(your pov)

I stared as jeff as he stood in his ready to fight pose. I looked at the floating figure and realised that it was...

BEN... his blonde hair covered one of his eyes or black eyes with a red iris pupil i dont even know.

(bens pov)

Hey~ whos this cutie

Jeff: F***** of shes mine

Y/n: wait what do you mean your just the one that kidnapped me here.

Ben: oooooo~ jeeeffffff what you gonna do to her *chuckle

Jeff: shut up will you

Ben: somebodys dessperrraaatttteeee :3

jeff grabbed his kinfe and pointed it below my chin.

you know im immortal right

(your pov)

Guys stop can someone explain whats going on here!


	3. Chapter 3

Creepypasta jeff x reader part 3 enjoy~ ^o^

ive been sick so i had no time to upload but heres part 3

your 14 yrs

CODES:

y/n:your name

h/c:hair colour

h/l:hair length

e/c:eye colour

s/c:skin colour

f/c:favourite colour

Hope you enjoy~ ^o^ i do not own creepy pasta in this

Nothing in this fanfic is real.(maybe jeff and your adventures in the story)

PREVIOSLY :3

Bens pov:

whos this cutie?

(dramatic music and stuff happened)

(your pov)

Whats going on here?

So first Jeff you kidnnapped me into some bush and now i got a bruise on ma face and now there two guys fighting for no reason.

Wtf is going on here!

(jeffs pov)

#pokerface

(bens pov)

Pff...pfftt...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breathes HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
OMG my HAAHa

floats over to y/n grabs a strand of her h/c hair and fidddles with it

y/n you really have alot to learn

(your pov)

Umm... pushes Bens face away

If i say i dont know anything right know would it be a crime...

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz(static sound effects)

Cough cough what is going on i feel so heavy i cant think i feel like im getting ripped apart.

[Yew just won another blackout(yey)]

Hears muffled shouting opens eyes and sees jeff with a tall slender no faced man..a no faced man i must be dreaming.I must be dreaming no wait im not dreaming jumps up but realises that your hands to tide to the side of the bed.

Arrghhh just how wierd are things gonna get now i cant even run away.

(slenders pov dun dun dunnnnnnn) how could you bring a worthless mortal to the mansion are you trying to kill us all and what if she finds her way out and tells everyone she knows. you know how big of a problem it will be . Jeff i am going to have to erase this young maidens memories.

(jeffs pov)

For the last time no you cant erase her memories cant she just stay here we just wont let her go outside would that be fine.

y/n can be trianed to be a creepypasta she'll be normal like us then everything would be fine come on slender we can let her be one of use.

(slenders pov)

Do you think she would just say yes i will be a creepypasta and give up everthing?

Would she even like the idea!

(your pov)

umm guys...im

(jeffs pov)

i dont give a f*** just let her stay.

(your pov)

guyss...

(slender)

i have enough proxies i dont need anymore we need to

(your pov)

Guyyss let me out of this thing what are you doing cant you see im tied on a bed.

(jeffs pov)

Shut up y/n

you know that i like you and you know i want you to stay here with me you wont have anything to loose then!

(slenders pov)

surprised face

cough cough i see that i have taken this the wrong way. unties your hand.

Jeff ill give you one week to convince her to stay. But if she dosent its memory erasing.

(your pov)

*blushes*umm jeff do you really...never mind.

(jeff pov)

i picked y/n up and carried her to the living room avoiding eyecontact. I put her down and told her i will be back tommorow morning. I need to kill people and hear their screams. im not sur why but when im around y/n i feel more humain.

(your pov)

Im guessing his out to go killing after all that but did he have to really have to leave me next to all these creeepy monsters... catchs one of them staring at you you twitch your eyes.

(Bens pov)

yes jeffs gone ad left y/n all for me. mawhahaha

this is gonna be fun.

ben:hey wanna have some fun

you:stares at the other monsters... looks back at ben why not.

ben: follow me

you: umm ok

ben: *starts walking upstairs

you:*should i be following a creepy dude like this

ben:*openes a door * here come on in

you:umm ok?

ben:*grabs you by the wrist

you:aieeeeee wtf

ben:*whispers this will be fun

Next chapter out soon ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Creepy pasta Jeff x reader part 4 there's a twist :3

your 14 yrs

CODES:

y/n:your name

h/c:hair colour

h/l:hair length

e/c:eye colour

s/c:skin colour

f/c:favourite colour

Hope you enjoy~ ^o^ i do not own creepy pasta in this

Nothing in this fanfic is real.(maybe Jeff and your adventures in the story)

Previously:

(Bens pov)

I grabbed y/n by to wrist to see her reaction. I let her go and laughed my ass off.

"Omg you acutely thought I was going to…Bahahahahaa"

Then I pinned her down looking up and down at her perfect body.

"but then I wouldn't mind"

I started to caress her cheeks making her blush a deep red she looked away I used my free hand and moved my head closer to her face slowly going in for a kiss.

BANG SMACK PUNCH!

(your pov)

I couldn't stand the thought of him raping me so I used a quick instinct and punch him to get him off me, slapped him out of anger and punched him… for the heck of it.

Then I hear a chuckling sound from the door guessing it was more creepy pastas I took some newspaper rolled it up .Opened the door and two males one with a mask and the other with a hoodie laid on the ground looking up…my shirt I get the newspaper bent down and charged at them smacking them continually out of anger and the all three boys laid there unconscious I walked away pretending I was innocent.

Those idiots why would Jeff leave me finally I saw a girl creepy pasta.

Yes!

Then I said : "hi umm I don't have clothes can I borrow yours…"

"hello?"

She looked at me with her black eyes and pale face she looked like Jeff wait she's Jane! She stared at me like I was some nuisance and said: "go buy some of your own twit."

So much for being friendly.

So I got bored and went into Jeff's bed room it was quite and I liked it that way. I stayed in there for a few hours staring at this collection of knives and drugs. Then I noticed this box were it said special. So out of curiosity I opened it and saw a well-polished knife with beautifully carved patterns on it the patterns were nature like vines with leafy looking things. Then it had my name neatly carved on it. It was beautiful. I took it out carefully and knew that it was a gift for well me or someone else with my name. WoW it was so cool slid my finger over the sharp side and that nearly cut my finger off.

Then I put it back I shouldn't touch things that aren't mine.

?:its yours take it

Aieee who are you?

Then I saw a teenage boy ooo jeff hehe hi.i thought you would be back tomorrow.

(jeffs pov)

I got into some trouble so I came back.

I watched as y/n face turned into a adorable confused face and said trouble?

I just replied yeah in a low grumbly voice I didn't mean to but I was in such a bad mood.

Y/n just ask again: what trouble?

I said it doesn't matter.

Y/n:I might be able to help you.

I got mad and shouted I said it doesn't F******** matter and by that I accidently gave her face a light cut. She looked at me in horror. Then ran out of the room crying. Damn it, it was her fault for I let her run away.

(your pov)

I ran out of the room crying I ran out of the mansion and ran into the woods by their house. I ran as I got a few scratches and a few ripps on my f/c shirt I didn't stop I don't know why I ran. Then it struck me I was lost.

OOOooo shit shit why did I run I didn't even see where I was going.

No one going to save me after that happened and I smacked them. You sat down beside a tree and started sobbing. You fell asleep and then you felt cold and woke up. Snowing great this just makes things so much better. You stood and began to walk forwards since you didn't know which direction you came from. It also started to get dark you started shivering and shaking hugging yourself to keep the warmth. This wasn't good you started coughing you shouted out hellooooo? There was no reply. It was getting seriously dark now.

(jeffs pov)

Urrgggh that stupid y/ n where is she? It's snowing and dark. No don't tell me she's outside in the woods ooo heck no. I thought I didn't feel her presents in the mansion.

Hey ben I shouted annoyed. He came floating to me and hugged my leg and said I swear I swear I didn't try and rape y/n.

Umm I wasn't going to ask you that but I'll come back to that anyways why would you rape her she's 14 :( . But do you know where y/n is?

Ben:umm no why ooo I see you got into a couple fight. Hahaha

I punched him and said just use your virtual powers and find her phone.

Ben: It's in your bedroom Jeff…

Shit that stupid girl!

(your poov)

My body was stiff from the snow storm and my face was burning from the cold my vision got blurry and I fell to the ground my vision became black and the snow started to cover my body.i couldn't move anything I felt so sleepy.

(jeffs pov)

Damn it where is she whats she doing in the snow don't tell me…

(? Pov)

What have we here a girl in the snow with summer clothes hpms.

Might as well make here mine.

(jeff pov)

Get your dirty hands off of her!

Rake let her go! Or I swear ill kill you

(rakes pov)

How about a No!

candys note:

i want at least 10 reviews till i post the next chapter. Im not trying to be picky or anything but pleasseeee

Thx for liking and following my story andd i surely will aprcieate more lol. see you in the next chapter. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff x reader part 5 **KIDNAPPED**

**(Flash back)**

(Jeff pov)

"Get your filthy hands off of her "I shouted menacingly.

"Humph how about a no" he replied in his dirty rusty voice. Right after he said those words he gripped y/n harder and made cuts on her arm. Running away hoping I wouldn't chase after him. That isn't going to happen. I ran full speed chasing him in the storm he climbed up the tree jumping one branch to another then jumped with all his power over a ravine that I couldn't jump over.

"Come back here you coward!" I screamed. He looked back using an impossible head turn degree then faced forwards continuing his run back to his cave. _No I couldn't save her I'm pathetic this can't be. How could I not have saved her?_ These words ran through my head as I slowly headed for the mansion. I knew exactly where to go because normally I train inside this forest.

(your pov)

I felt warmth of another person. I thought that it was Jeff at first but I realized it was a skin color creature snuggled next to me in a dark cave with his arm and claws wrapped around me. I struggled to get myself free from the grip but failed causing him to hug me tighter making his claws dig into my skin around my stomach a bit. I tried to scream but I realized that there was no one but the creature. I began to whisper under my breath, "Jeff help, help me please"

The creature twitch causing me to stop whisperING and freeze he began to talk, "whats with all the noise sweeties don't tell me you're thinking of that Jeff again?" You said nothing in return but pretended that you were still asleep. "Answer me or I'll rip you apart! you think I don't know if your awake?" He threatened. This cause you to react and you moved down towards his arm and bit him as hard as you could.

He screeches and jumped up. Taking your chance you ran to the cave entrance. You saw a flash and the creature was in front of you pouncing onto to you and pinned you down on the muddy floor. You squirmed under him but it had no effect on him. He used one of his hands to hold both your wristed over your head dragging you to a wall full of chains and blood. He cuffed a chain on both your hands and feet. There was no possible escape now. Out of anger you began to shout at him: "let me go you piece of shit!" Then he stared at you and lashed one of his claws on your stomach. You screamed In pain and felt something change.

(jeffs pov)

I felt a bad feeling about y/n. Ran into the mansion and got ben, smile dog, hoodie ,masky and slender man. I explained exactly what happened slender seemed worried even though you couldn't see his face you could tell from his movements. Hoodie and masky knew instantly who I was talking about and called her the shirt girl for some reason. I gave smile dog a piece of y/n clothing and he instantly smelled another route to y/n. "Y/N I COMING!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff the killer x reader Part 6 **One of us**

**Thank you for liking my story and favouriting it it's amazing! I never expected it to get so much! (Sorry for not updating earlier I had school stuff)**

_If you like my stories I started a new one called "my path to creepy pasta" check it out if you want I'm talking to much enjoy the story! ^o^_

**(Flashback)**_**for the first line**_

(Your pov)

The creature lashed his claws at me cause me to scream in agony. Then something switched inside of my head you could no longer control yourself. Then the pain from your head spread to every inch of my body making me scream more. You felt a dark light escape from you turning into a long streak of light shinnying through the cave roof and into the sky. You were no longer you; you have turned into a monster a blood thirsty monster your eyes where shining bright red and your skin were pale and flawless.

I broke the chains and charged at the monster stabbing him through the guts then ripping his body out of anger. The pain in your head stopped i stopped everything and regained back consciousness i fell onto the ground huffing and wheezing. I couldn't move any part of my body I could only lie there. I began to cry at the thought if no one looked for me I would be stuck here forever. Then I heard footsteps I saw Jeff, Ben and two other creepy pastas. Jeff walked up to me carrying me as his eyes began to form tears. He whispered: "I'm sorry y/n I don't know what got into me but don't you dare run away ever again!" I nodded and smiled as he quietly whispered again: "go to sleep." You woke up and found Jeff's head on the edge of the bed and yourself-wrapped with bandages around your stomach you tried sitting up but the pain struck and you fell back down groaning while you were falling. Jeff shook and woke up he looked at your eyes and asked: "are you ok you shouldn't move too much. "You smiled letting him know you where ok. You couldn't talk from all the pain. You turned your head to the closes window and saw that it was the afternoon but you remembered before you closed your eyes it was night. You asked Jeff shakily: "how many days have I been asleep?" he shook his head and replied: "5 weeks…"

You began to cry at the thought of you just lying there and people looking after you, you felt mad at the thought that others would have to look after you. This was because you got used to the fact of being independent. Then you felt loved and cared for. You moved your cold hand to Jeff's cheeks and said: "don't cry I like it when you're happy" he nodded and stopped crying. Jeff stood up and said: "I'll go get some food for you babe" The fact that he called you babe made you blush intensely.

(Jeff's pov)

I closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen to grab some food for y/n. Then I remembered Slendy telling me to call him when y/n was awake. I grabbed some porridge that Miss. P made earlier for y/n. I went to Slendy's study and told him y/n was awoken. His face turned concerned and followed me to my bedroom which y/n was resting in. As I opened the door saw her turn around and look at us. Slendy sat down next to her and told her something that changed everything she became one of use.


End file.
